The Holiday Girl
by JL89
Summary: This is my 2nd CAM story and it's based around the Holidays. I got the ideas of this story from the movies The Holiday and The Family Man. This is in Carly's POV. If you read my 1st story Calling You, i hope you enjoy this one. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo what's up! It's me again with another CAM story for you guys. This is my second cam story, my 1****st**** being Calling You, which to you guys is one of the best stories I have ever written. If it wasn't for you guys I would have just given up writing all together. So this story is calling The Holiday girl. It's inspired by the movies The Holiday and The Family Man. It's in Carly's POV this time. Enjoy and tell me what you think! **

What if you had it all? Great life, good family, and wonderful friends to spend every waking moment with. But even though you had it all, there was something missing. Something that you didn't know or couldn't figure out, but you knew, that in your heart, money couldn't buy it.

That's what this story is about. About a girl that had it all. A great home, an awesome brother to take care of her, and working on a popular web show with her wonderful friends. But over the course of the holidays, it all changed.

"Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree," Spencer, my twenty six year old brother, sings as he sets brown cardboard boxes into separate groups.

One of boxes with lights, one with ornaments, and the other with random decorations.

I walk down the stairs, still wearing my pink pj tank top and matching pj bottoms, I look over at the clock.

6:00am.

"Spencer, it's six am," I yawned, "What are you doing?"

"Morning Carly," Spencer stops going through the boxes and looks up at me. "I'm just getting the Christmas stuff ready."

"Christmas?" I ask myself in my half away state. "Halloween just happened and it's not even Thanksgiving. Why so early with Christmas?"

Spencer stands up. "Well I woke up this morning and the little voice in my head was telling me to get into the Christmas sprit. Look." Spencer lifts up his jeans and shows off his light up shocks that he gets from Socko. Red socks with green Christmas trees that light up with blue lights.

"Wow. I'm going back to bed." I begin my way towards my room.

The front door opens and my electric best friend, Sam Puckett, walks in, her nose up in the air like she was a wild animal hunting her prey.

"I knew I smelled food." Sam says closing the door behind her. Her wavy blonde hair bouncing off with every step her feet made. Taking a piece of turkey bacon off the plate, Spencer and I look at each other with disbelief.

"Uhh…hi." I make my way back downstairs.

"Oh, hello," Sam replies with a mouthful, "What's up?"

"Nothing. Please don't take this the wrong way, but, what are you doing here?"

"I was sleeping until the smell of turkey bacon filled my room. So I got up and decided to come over." Sam flops down on the couch and places her feet on the table, like she owns the place.

"Don't you live across town?" Spencer takes the empty plate and takes it over to the sink.

No matter how many years I've know her, Sam still finds away to amaze me when I'm with her. The way she fails test but when it comes to food she is a pro. The way she gives off a smile of approval every time she does something, even if it wasn't that good of a job. The way the curves shapes her small body. The way the jeans hug her hips and shows off her perfect but--."

"Carly!" Spencer calls out.

I shook my head breaking my trance. Spencer was standing next to me, his hand gently grabbing my shoulder, giving it a slight push.

"You ok?"

"Yea. Yea, I'm ok." My eyes fall onto Sam. "IF you don't mind, I'm going to get dressed."

"Hurry up." Sam replies now watching TV.

Skipping up the stairs, I can hear Spencer singing again. This time bellowing out the words to, "I'll be home for Christmas." Entering my bedroom, I take off my pjs and put on a pair of pink and black bra and panties followed by a pair of lose, fitting jeans and a purple shirt with the words All American Girl typed on the front with white font.

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!

My cell phone goes off.

Snatching it off my dresser, I check and see I have two new text messages. I click on the first one:

_Hey, I got my phone back. Text me later. Andy. _

Damn it. Can he get the hint?

Andrew Thomas and I dated a few months ago. Things were wonderful between us. Leaving each other messages and telling each other how much we cared for one another. He was my prince and I was his princess. A love story you dream about when you're a young girl.

Then everything changed.

His attitude, the way he stopped leaving me messages, the way he stopped looking at me in the special way he used to. That's when I knew something was wrong.

I asked him about it. All the time. Well most of the time.

Ok only the times he would call or would come near me. And every time I brought the subject up, he would change it and push it even farther away.

Then one day…I snapped.

I told him how I felt, and broke up with the bastard. Kicked him out of my life.

But he keeps on texting me.

Stupid asshole.

The second message is probably from him.

_Hey! What's taking you so long? Spencer is talking to a dancing Santa doll. HELP ME! Love Sam. _

A smile comes across my face. Every time somebody brings me down, Sam always brings me back up. I begin to dream about the day I told her how I broke up with Andy. How in-between classes she punched him in the face. Busting his nose and lip open in the process.

"I don't know what happened. I was just minding my own business, you know, being the perfect, model student I can be, when he ran into me." Sam tells Principal Franklin, flashing her not so innocent smile.

"Sam, everyone saw you hit Andrew. I have no other reason, but I have to suspend you." Principle Franklin told her in a tough but fair way.

Sam could have cared less though. To her, it was just a three day vacation. But the fact is she beat him up for me.

I slid the phone into my front pocket and head back downstairs, not knowing that this was the begging of where everything changes.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I'll try to have updates every Friday and or Saturday just like with Calling You but I have been busy so bear with me please! Thanks again and until next time this has been the 1****st**** installment of The Holiday Girl! **


	2. Chapter 2

Get great deals now! Save 15% on any two items purchased. They are everywhere. Christmas sales, Holiday giveaways, Thanksgiving specials, you name it and it was right here. In the heartland of Holiday spending.

Mall-mart.

Spencer pushed the shopping cart down the aisles, looking for materials we need for Thanksgiving, as Sam and I slowly strolled along behind him.

My eyes were wondering around the store. For some strange reason, every time I come here or anywhere for that matter, I feel like I may see somebody I know. Or maybe somebody would recognize me from iCarly.

It wasn't really all that uncommon for somebody to come up to me and say how much they are fans of the show and would like an autograph. I liked that stuff.

The fame, the awards, people wanting your autograph and a picture taken with you, the merchandise deals. I was use to it. In fact, I loved it.

Sam, on the other hand, doesn't like it. This could be because she hates people, but the sad reality is not that many people want her autograph or her picture taken.

"You just love that?" Sam asks.

"Love what?"

"That." Sam points.

I look over and see a girl a little younger than us, dressed like a punk princess, in a verbal fight with her mom. "Teen angst?"

"Yep."

"It's like she's your twin," I tell her sarcastically.

"That girl is nothing like me." She wraps her arms around herself.

"Keep telling yourself that."

Spencer grabs an eight pound turkey and throws it into the shopping cart. "That should be it."

"Alright." Sam gets ahead of us. "Let's get out of here."

She's always in a hurry. No matter where we are, she needs to have everything in a fast pace. Spencer stood in place looking to his left.

"Spencer, you ok?" I ask looking at the same direction. A woman with brown hair and tan skin was standing before us.

"B.R.B." Spencer makes his way towards the mystery woman. Wow, he's crazy.

"Hey, where's Spencer?" Sam walks back over to me. I nod over to where he was. "Aww man. Now we are stuck here." Sam sticks out her bottom lip and pouts.

She looked so cute.

"Don't pout. Look, they are giving away free samples of Fat Cakes."

"No can do. I'm banned from getting any free samples." Sam lets out a sigh.

"Yea, who knew you could fun fast with cheese in a can stuffed down your pants." My mind goes back to that day.

One day they were having free samples of crackers and cheese. Sam was there all day and wouldn't leave. So the lady working at the table called for security.

"You'll never take me alive!" Sam screams out with a mouthful of cheese.

Her mom was at work so Spencer and I had to go get her. Since that day, every time Mall-Mart has free samples, they have pictures of Sam so the workers know not to give her any.

"Wait right here. I'll get you one." I leave Sam alone and walk over to the table.

The woman on the other side of the sample table looked to be in her mid-forties with strands of grey coloring the already brown hair.

"Well hello dear." The woman smiles at me.

"Hi there." I look down at the snacks. "What do we have here?"

The lady picks up one of the Fat Cakes. "These are new strawberry Fat Cakes. Wanna try one?"

"Sure."

The lady hands me one. Taking a bite of it, I fell the flavor of vanilla cream and strawberry fills my mouth and makes its way down my throat and into my stomach.

"Oh my god! This is delicious!"

"Thank you so much." The lady smiles at my approval.

"Can I have one for my brother?"

"Sure." She hands me one more.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." I give her a smile good-bye, then make my way back to Sam.

"Did you get it?" Sam's eyes were locked wide as her hands shook with jitters.

"Here." I slide her the Fat Cake without anybody looking.

Sam grabs it and chops down on it, devouring it with only two bites.

"God, Sam don't you chew?"

"But it's so good." Sam whines.

Spencer comes around the corner, pushing and running. "Time to go!"

A guy follows behind him, standing 6'8 and around 300 pounds. "Come back here punk!"

"Should we help him?" I ask.

No answer.

"Stop her!" I hear a woman scream out. I turn around and see Sam running with Fat Cakes.

"Sam!"

"They'll never take me alive!"


	3. Chapter 3

School. The one place where we go for six hours a day to "learn" stuff that we'll use for the rest of our lives. Even though it maybe boring, I still try my best and pass my classes with flying colors. Unlike some people I know.

"How could she sleep through this?" Freddie Benson our friend/iCarly producer/dude who is head over heels for me asks.

"She's Sam. What did you expect?" I answer as I continue to copy the notes from the whiteboard about the importance of marketing to a younger audience.

"Still she needs to do some work. I'm getting a little pissed off at doing all the work only to have Sam take all the credit."

I look across to Sam. Her eyes closed tightly and her nose and lips scrunch up made her look adorable. Minus the fact that she was using my jacket as a pillow and was getting drool on it, it was an amazing sight to see.

"Carly," Freddie calls out.

I snap out of my daydream. "Yes."

"Are you listening to me?"

"Of course."

"Then what did I say?"

I started to think. "You were talking about…about…cameras! Yea, you were talking about cameras." Freddie glares at me. I flash him a fake smile and turn to watch Sam. Only thing was, she was gone.

It was lunch time and as always the lunch room was packed with loud screaming people and the aroma of several different kinds of foods.

Pepperoni pizza, French fries, chocolate milk, and a read apple, that's my lunch. All $2 worth of food.

"Hey, Carls!" Sam was already sitting at a table, stuffing her face with a double cheeseburger.

How could she stuff so much meat in her small mouth?

Ok bad thought.

"What took you so long?" She asks as Freddie and I have a seat next to her.

"Some of us stayed in class to learn," Freddie informs.

"Don't you ever stop crying?" Sam flings a French fry at him.

"Hey."

"Sam, be good." I give her my pudding.

"Yay." Sam grabs it and begins to dip her cheeseburger and French fries in it.

"So you guys coming over for Thanksgiving?" I ask them.

Spencer always wanted to throw a big Thanksgiving dinner and since Granddad was coming over, this year was his chance.

"Yea and my mom wanted to know if she should bring anything." Freddie takes a sip of his milk.

"I'll check with Spencer. What about you Sam?"

"You know if there is food involved I'm there."

"What about your mom? Is she going to be here?"

Sam dropped her cheeseburger on her tray. Her eyes filled with grief and sadness. I watch as her hand goes into her pocket and pull out a tiny white pill.

"Sam?"

"Oh," Sam quickly places the pill in her mouth. "I don't think so. She's been busy with work and all."

Her attitude just changed before my eyes. From happy to sad and now back to happy. Must have been a caffeine pill.

I hope.

I couldn't help but think about that white pill Sam took all day. Of course it was none of my business but she's been my friend for years and we never hide anything from one another.

Maybe I'm just worrying about nothing. That's it.

"Spencer, I'm home." I call out, throwing my backpack on the floor.

"Hey kido! I'll be out in a second!" Spencer says from the bathroom.

I walk into the kitchen and grab myself a Peppy-Cola from the fridge. Spencer comes out of the bathroom, his right eye staring to look better after his run in with the guy from Mall-Mart.

Words of advice, if you're going to hit on a girl, make sure her boyfriend is not next to her.

"How's your eye?"

Spencer touches it. "Doing well. The swelling is going down. But I'll be fine."

"That's great. Oh, I talked to Freddie and Sam today. Freddie and his mom are coming over but it just maybe Sam only."

"Ok. Man, look at all that snow." Spencer walks over to the window and opens the shades to reveal a near white out outside.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," I get off the couch and walk to the door.

On the other side was a woman with wavy, beach blonde hair, green eyes, and a killer body. I didn't know who this woman was but she was attractive.

"Hi," the woman began. "I just moved next door."

"Oh hi," I extend my hand, "I'm Carly Shay."

"From iCarly?"

I crack a smile, "You're a fan?"

"Yea, I've seen almost every show. Oh sorry, my name is Maryse Michelle. But my friends call me Angel."

I didn't realize then how her nickname would be so true.


	4. Chapter 4

Maryse, or Angel that she puts it, is from a small town up north. Where up north? She didn't say but I'm guessing somewhere in Canada. But I never heard of a town called Hevanna before.

Spencer took a real liking to her. A really real liking to her. He tried using his Spencer charm on her, and it almost worked if she didn't tell him that her heart wasn't already taken by a guy named Hesus. But he invited her to Thanksgiving dinner anyway.

The dinner was amazing. You know the classic American Thanksgiving dinner scene. Spencer was sitting at one end of the table, Freddie's mom on the other. Left side consisted of Freddie and Granddad and the right was me, Sam, and Maryse.

Sam and Maryse looked like sisters. Both wearing a little black dress and had their hair tied back. I swear, if Maryse wasn't older, I would have had a hard time figuring who's who.

"The dinner is wonderful," Ms. Benson says as she sets down her glass of water and picks up her fork.

"Yea Spencer, the turkey is amazing." Sam agrees, her mouth filled with turkey.

"Sam, don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude." I re-inform her.

Maryse lets out a laugh. "Is she always like this?"

"Sadly, yes." Freddie answers. Sam takes exception to his statement and throws a piece of turkey at him.

"Hey now, the food is for eating, not throwing." Spencer tries to act like the adult hat is tough and stern. Like how a father would act.

"I'm sorry Spencer, but it's not going to work. You're not like a father. Maybe a little food fight is what we need." Maryse suggested.

"I don't think a food fight would—" Ms. Benson gets cut off by a tiny piece of bread.

"Well that's it," Spencer gets up, "Food Fight!"

Everyone screams and begins to throw food at each other, setting off the first annual "Family" Thanksgiving Food Fight. God, I hope Christmas is not like this.

After the food fight came to a halt and the clean up wrapped up, we all relaxed for a quiet night. Granddad left for his hotel and Ms. Benson went back to her place.

Spencer and Maryse sat on the couch, talking about their past and what they want in the future. Mostly Spencer was talking since Maryse didn't ant to say much about her past.

"Hey Carly, come here." Freddie waves me over.

"What's up?" I ask as I walk over to him.

Freddie's eyes point up. My eyes follow his and notice the mistletoe above our heads.

"Well look at that, mistletoe. I guess we better kiss. You know, Christmas Law." Freddie cracks a smile.

That asshole! I can't believe he tricked me. I let out a nervous laugh.

"Christmas Law, right."

Freddie closes his eyes and puckers up his lips. I look around nervously, hoping for something to happen. Hoping that somebody would come in-between us.

"Get out of here," Sam walks over and pushes Freddie out of the way.

Oh, Sam, my hero. Here to save the day. Here to take me away and make me hers.

"You're not going to get any Carly-kissing. Ever!" Sam stands where Freddie was.

"It's not over." Freddie storms out of the house.

"Thanks. I owe you one." I run my hand through my hair.

Sam nods her head, looks up, and looks back at me. "Well…it is the Christmas Law."

I smile, lean forward, and kiss my beautiful friend on the cheek. The softness of her skin touching my lips sent electric sparks through my body and ending between my legs. Sending a sensation I never felt before. Making me take the longest cold show I ever had.

But it was the last time I ever felt that way.

The next morning was like any other. I wake up, brush my teeth, get dress and head down for breakfast.

The sky was cloudy and sad, like how the world felt some days. I skip down the stairs and walk into the living room.

Spencer was on the couch, his eyes red, like he's been crying for hours.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" I ask full of concern.

He looks up at me. "It's Sam. She's dead."


	5. Chapter 5

My whole world has crashed around me. A single statement took everything from me. Sam, my Sam, my best friend, my sister, the love of my life, is dead. Gone forever.

Her mom found her this morning, her face a slight shade of purple, gasping for air. An ambulance arrived and got her but she passed away when they got to the hospital. An apparent drug overdose.

Sam has been on ant-depressants, which explains the white pill she took at lunch. But she didn't seem depressed when I was around her.

I wipe the tears away from my eyes and look back down at my cell phone.

_Carly, I love you so much that it hurts to live. But I know you don't feel the same way about me. That's why I can't live anymore. I'm sorry. Forgive me. Sam. _

She killed herself and it's my fault. I bury my face back into my pillow and cry. Why couldn't I tell her I loved her?

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Go away!" I scream into my pillow.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Leave me alone!"

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Leave me the fuck alone!"

The door opens up and closes. Light footsteps break the silence that has taken over my life. I feel the pressure of the bed go down and a soft hand caress my back.

"Shh…don't cry." Maryse says.

I sit up. "Don't cry? Don't cry? My best friend is dead. And you say don't cry."

"I…I'm sorry." Maryse tucks my hair in-between my ears and wipes the tears away from my eyes.

"I'm the reason why she's gone."

"No, Carly, don't blame yourself. You had no idea."

I nod my head. "There was signs everywhere. But I was too stupid not to figure it out."

Maryse wraps her arms around me and holds me close to her. She smelled like French vanilla and cocoa. We talked for a few minutes about life and death and how Sam was in a better place. Away from all the pain she felt.

"I wish she was with me. I would do anything to have her back." I sigh.

"Anything?" Maryse looks at me like a light bulb went off in her head.

I nod.

"Ok, but remember. You brought this on yourself." She kisses me on the cheek and leaves me be.

I pull a shirt up from under my bed. It was one of Sam's old ones. It still smells like her. I lie back on my bed and snuggle up with it and drift off to sleep.

The sun peaked through the curtains and hit my eye lids. I try to move my body but it's nothing but dead weight.

Fuck that wasn't a good analogy.

"Good morning baby," I feel soft lips touch mine.

"Good morning...." I open my eyes. "Sam?"


	6. Chapter 6

What the fuck? Sam, you remember, Sam. My best friend, who was found dead, was now lying on top of me. And kissing me.

"Today is Saturday," Sam says while kissing my neck. Her naked body rubbing against mine.

"Uhh…yea." My mouth says out loud before I could stop myself. Nice one Carly, the girl I've been crushing on, who I was told was dead, who was here now, full alive, in front of you, and all the best you could say was, uhh…yea? Nice one.

"Spencer and Sasha are asleep, wanna play?" Sam gives me a sexy look.

Spencer and Sasha? Play? Sexy look?

WHAT THE FUCK!

Sam sits up, letting the blanket fall down showing her…assets. Her hair was longer and darker. Her skin ageds, making her look in her early twenties.

I jump out of bed and start putting on clothes. Looking around I notice how everything in my room was different. Double of everything, even the bed was bigger than normal.

"Sweetie, where are you going?" Sam asks sadly.

"Uhh…I'll be right back." I storm out of the room, down the stairs, across the living room, and out the door.

I didn't know where I was going or why. All I knew was this wasn't right. It was like being in an episode of The Twilight Zone, only this was reality.

Seattle even seemed different. The way the sun bounced off the packed, fluffy snow on the ground. The way people looked.

"Good morning Carly," Maryse says from atop of a seat of stairs. Her body covered in a white business like suit.

"Maryse, what's going on?" My voice breaks apart as my heart was now skipping beats.

"Please, call me angel."

"Fine, Angel. What is going on?"

Angel/Maryse gets up and marches over to me. "You wanted Sam back. So there you have her back."

My mind becomes confused. "Wha…what are you saying?"

Maryse smiles. "I'm an angel."

"An angel? As in from Heaven?"

She nods.

"Carly, what you are in is a glimpse of life if Sam's death never happened." Maryse explains.

"I want to go back."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"For you to go back you have to learn an important lesson. But that's all the information I can give you."

My legs began to feel weak as I take a seat on the steps.

"This still doesn't make any sense." I turn to see Maryse. But of course she was gone.

Aww shit.

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading this story. I'm taking back by the reviews I got from chapter 4 about Sam's death. I want to say congratulations to Live-Life-Love-Learn and Lita rocks LbC for breaking the code that I placed in the story about Maryse. Sorry that this chapter is short and feels rushed but I feel kind of bad leaving you all at suspense until Saturday morning so this quickly explains everything and leads us in until the next chapter Saturday morning. Thanks again! **


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, let's review my situation. I have emigrated through some kind of time gateway thanks to a supposed angel, to "learn" a lesson. Whatever that's suppose to mean.

It was a swift walk back home but I took my time going up the stairs. The way the morning went it seems like Sam is, dare I say, my girlfriend. It has to be. Why else would she say wanna play and give off that really sexy look?

I open the door and slither back into the loft. Sam was on the couch, entirely dressed in jeans and a purple sweatshirt, her hair brushed down so it was covering half of her face. Her face lights up when she notices me.

"Hey," Sam says first.

"Hey," I come back with, my eyes looking downward at my feet.

"Are you ok?" She rubs her hands on her knees.

"Yea, I'm fine."

I think.

Sam twists a strand of her dirty blonde hair with an index finger. "So why did you run from me?" Her voice was quiet but still piercing.

"I just…"

"Had to get away? From me?" Sam's voice and body getting more on edge.

"Not, it's not that." I try to clarify.

"Then what? Why did you run out on me?" Sam sits up and walks to the counter turning her back on me.

This is not Sam like at all. For one, she was dressed like a girl or should I say woman and she wouldn't yell and turn her back on me. No matter what.

Not even the time I ate the last piece of chocolate cake. Yea, she was displeased and almost cut me up with a fork, but she never turned her back on me. This is not the Sam I'm in love with. I want the old Sam back.

She let's out a breath and turns roughly to face me once again. Her face expresses defeat.

"I'm sorry. I just been so stressed out with work and the holidays that I'm worried that you'll leave me." Sam lets out.

Now this may not sound all that intellectual, but Sam working? Wow! What kind of world is this?

"Why would I leave you?" I sashay over to her.

"All my time has been with the company that I have been neglecting you." Her arms slouch to her sides.

Ok let's review the list, me and Sam are a couple with problems and she works for a company. But what does she do at this company?

Should I ask her?

More importantly, what do I do for a living?

"Sam, I would never leave you." I enclose my arms around her neck. "You know that."

The sadness from her face fades away and transforms to a blush with a charming bashful smile that makes my heart melt.

"I know. Can we still play?"

I give her a tilt eyebrow look. "When you say play, you mean?"

"Make up sex."

My eyes beam up as the inferno in my stomach reaches in-between my legs.

_I get to have sex with Sam! I get to save sex with Sam! _I sing and dace in my head.

Sam's hands began to work their way down my back. Leaving a trail of Goosebumps in its course.

I crunch into my lower lip trying to bring to an end the moan of gratification that has build in my lungs.

"You like that?" Sam asks seductively.

I nod my head in approval. "Be careful, you don't want to mishandle me." I tell her in a lovable and childlike voice.

"I promise I won't," Sam grabs two handfuls of my ass.

You know, I can get use to this life.

Things were about to turn into a Triple X love scene until there was a knock at the door.

Sam's cantankerous faces came back. "Every fucking time."

I give Sam a look of compassion before we split our grasp and I go to see who bust our special moment. To my great surprise it was somebody who changed a lot.

Freddie.

"What's up Carly?" Freddie walks into the loft looking different.

The last time I saw Freddie he was a tech nerd who was trying to get into my panties and now he was a bad ass looking bro.

His hair was short and spiked up a little. Like how he had it when we were younger. His apparel was a lot different. Sporting a black shirt with an axe like cross and the name Hardys in the front and "Fear is only a four letter word" in the back with green and purple lettering. His jeans were dim and washed out with a chain hooking from his right pocket to his loop for his belt.

Now if he looked like this years ago, his chances would have gone up. But now my faithfulness belongs to the annoyed, sex deprived woman in the corner named Sam.

"Wow, Freddie you look great." I couldn't prevent myself from saying. I see Sam roll her eyes at that comment.

"Thanks. Man it's great to be back in town." Freddie sits in his favorite lounge chair.

"Where did you go?" I have a seat on the couch.

"New York City. The match between Jeff Hardy and The Brian Kendrick was great." Freddie leans back.

"So you went to a wrestling show?" Since when did Freddie start watching wrestling?

Freddie lets out a snicker. "Hilarious, Carly. You know I'm a tech producer for World Wrestling Entertainment."

"Oh right. You have been gone so much that I forgot." Nice save Carly. We jumped over that obstacle.

Sam comes over and sits next to me, resting her head on my shoulder and places her hand into mine. This feels so precise yet so incorrect with Freddie here.

"Why don't you guys just get married already?" Freddie snorts at us.

So I presume he knows about me and Sam. That also means everyone must know about us.

"Because we know you're going to try to prevent the wedding." Sam says sarcastically.

"Not true. I told you I'm over Carly."

"Positive?" I ask.

"Positive." Freddie answers back.

YES! Triumph is mine!

The sounds of footsteps and giggles start coming from down the stairs. I turn my head a little to observe who it was.

Spencer was the first one down the stairs. He looked the same. Only clear diversity is that his hair is a little longer and shaggier and was also sporting a light goatee. His beard made him look older.

"Good morning Kidos," Spencer leans over the couch and pets me and Sam on the head. Another thing to add on the list, he still calls us Kidos. "What do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes," Freddie answers first.

I think for a second, "I'll have pancakes also."

"I want a piece of Carly," Sam whispers to herself.

I overhear her and fire a glare at her.

She looks back at me like I told her a threat. "It's the truth."

"She'll have pancakes also." I respond for her.

"That's not what I said." Sam whines.

"Ok, pancakes it is," Spencer smacks his hands and walks to the kitchen. "You want some honey?"

I turn to see who Spencer was talking to. It was Sasha. Sasha Striker. The same Sasha Striker who use to be the Pak-Rat champion until her title streak was ended by her now boyfriend, Spencer.

Her dim brunette hair was tied back in a ponytail showing off her spiritual brown eyes. Her body was shaped in every curve. Even her stomach had a miniature curve. Almost like she was pregnant.

Pregnant!

"Mmm…I would love some." Sasha says while stretching her arms out. "Then Carly and I have some baby shopping to do."

At first I wanted to turn down her offer but decided that maybe I can get some priceless information from her since she is in a pregnant situation.

"Sounds like fun," I smile, "Want to join us Sam?"

Sam fiddles around with her socks. "I have to work today." She lets out a groan that sounds almost dejected like. "Sorry."

"It's ok." This sounds like it's not the first time she told me she had to work.

"So it's just the two of us. Alright." Sasha walks towards Spencer.

"Breakfast is ready!" Spencer announces from the kitchen.

The Seattle mall was "dead" for a Saturday. Dead as in not as hectic as usual. It was afternoon and Sasha and I have been to a couple stores, getting things that we would need for the gigantic delivery.

"When is the baby due again?" I ask as we walk around Kids-R-Us.

"Next month." Sasha answers while looking at some toys she thinks the baby would be fond of. A couple feet away there were two young girls, one with brown hair and the other with blonde hair, fighting over a baby doll. It reminds me of how me and Sam met. Sasha notices me daydreaming. "You're thinking about Sam, are you?"

I nod my head.

"She means a lot to you."

I nod again.

"You must really lover her for you to do this." Sasha goes on. It's bizarre for me to demonstrate my emotions to somebody I really don't know well. "For you to give up your normal life and come to this adaptation of life."

Her words catch me off guard. "What?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm putting the new chapter up now due to the fact that I'm currently in the middle of a family emergency. I'm ending the story on a happy note because right now this is the only good thing that's happening in my life now. I will try to update soon but it just depends on what happens day after day. I'm sorry and I hope you guys understand and enjoy this new chapter. **

Her words were still running through my head. Even after she took me to the Food Court for a soda. I though I was finished worrying about things.

"A week ago, when I was sleeping, an angel appeared to me. She was gorgeous." Sasha began to explain, stopping to take a sip of her drink. "She had long blonde hair and blue eyes that were so untainted."

"Did she tell you her name?" I asked. The way she described the angel it sounded like Maryse.

"No, I don't think so. Anyway, she told me that there would be a lost soul trying to get through a heartbreaking moment. And I had to help them by teaching them about their life here."

"How did you know it was me?" My curiosity was running ramped as her words fumble about my mind.

"Your eyes."

"What do you mean?"

"When I came downstairs this morning and saw how blissful you were with Sam, it just had to be with you." Sasha lets out a beam.

"So things are not grand between Sam and me?" I begin to worry.

"Let me just say that your relationship is on the rocks."

Oh this is just astonishing. Our relationship is already on the rocks and I only got to be her girlfriend for a couple hours.

"Ok. Tell me everything I need to know, like what are our jobs? What do we do for a living?" I'm now gritty to find out.

Sasha clears her throat and starts shouting information at me. "As you know, Freddie is a tech producer for WWE. Sam works for McWilliams's Ads as the one in charge of their marketing team. Your brother, Spencer, is a set designer for the school and public theaters. Now as for me," she shows me her pregnant stomach, "I'm having his baby."

Wow, that's quite a list. It sets off combustion of emotions inside me hoping that my life is as grand as theirs.

"What do I do?" I request with my eyes alert, waiting for a reply.

"Besides mope around about you and Sam? You have your own on the Food Network called iDinner. You go around and try all kinds of food and sometimes you cook yourself."

My own show, huh? I guess having my own show and being famous is my type of everyday life. Sasha takes a glance at her watch.

"We have to split. I promised Spencer we won't be late for movie night."

"Ok." I finish my drink and gathered our things and before we knew it, we were on our way home.

The only sounds that filled my ears were the sounds of the high winds and the amusement coming from the cheerful couple that was snuggled closely on the couch. Three was no laughter coming from my end. Yes, the food from In and Out Burger was scrumptious and the movie was hilarious. Just the movie "Merry Christmas Drake and Josh" wasn't doing it for me. Even though that Megan Parker chick is pretty sexy. The reason there was no laughter coming from my side was because I had nobody to snuggle up with.

Sam was still at work. Don't get me mistaken; it's nothing to get malicious over. But it would be nice to have my girlfriend here for my first night in this life. Even if only Sasha and I know.

"Everything alright Carly?" Spencer asks, as the movie came to a conclusion, his arm still wrapped around Sasha.

"Yea, I'm just really tired." I lied.

"You do look beat." Spencer agrees. Wow, he bought the lie. I must be a pretty good liar here or he knows I'm sad about Sam and doesn't want to rub it in my face.

"So I'm just going to go to bed." I embrace Spencer and Sasha good night and head to bed.

It was a bizarre feeling entering my room. Yea, it was still my room, but I felt like a vacationer in there. I slither out of my clothes and into my pj bottoms and long sleeve shirt.

The blanket felt pleasant around me. The only place where I feel out of harm's way, only wishing Sam was with me.

The clock struck midnight and I felt the bed budge down then back to normal followed by the type of sound you make of fulfillment when your tired head hits the fluffy cold pillow.

Sam was now home and just getting into bed. I cuddle up against her. My face burying itself in her hair. I breathe in the smell of her strawberry shampoo. Her cheek brushes against the backside of my hand.

"Welcome home," I whisper.

"Shh…go back to sleep," Sam turns over, her forehead pushing against mine, our lips only inches apart. The smell of peppermint and whiskey hits my face.

"Have you been drinking?"

"A little." Sam lets out a squeak of a laugh. "But don't tell the judge."

"Uhh…ok," I reply. Maybe it was just a joke.

"I love you."

I brush the hair from her face. She lets out a small snore. Sam fell asleep. I press my lips to hers, tasting the alcoholic beverage off her lips.

"I love you to."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone, everything is going fine now. Here is a quick chapter update. Sorry it's short but I think the ending will be enjoyed by all lol. **

Monday morning came to a launch just like the days before. With me waking up to discover no Sam next to me. But every night around midnight, Sam always finds her way back next to me. The recognizable smell of peppermint and whiskey on her breath.

I asked her about it. Why she comes to bed smelling like whiskey? She told me it helped her chill out after a though day at work. Promising me that she would stop after Christmas.

I believed her. Why make a clash over it? It won't help learning about this lesson if Sam hates me. Besides, I was getting use to this life.

It was 9am; I was at the studio getting ready to film my first, to me, episode of iDinner. Scanning the run-sheet, today I was making White Candy Fantasy Clusters.

A superior dish that included rice Chex cereal, pretzel sticks, vanilla flavored candy coating, and semi-sweet chocolate chips. Scrumptious.

A smile took over my face. It was Sam's beloved dish. I couldn't handle it, my stomach's too fragile. But Sam's is indestructible. Eating everything and anything in sight.

"Two minutes until we start filming," Melina Halliwell, my assistant informs me.

Ok, here goes nothing.

Filming went off without a hitch. I grabbed some of the dish and place it in a bag. A trip to see my Sam sounds like a great ideal.

McWilliams's Ad's building was a grand one. Valet parking, a doorman, gold trims around the windows. You name it and they had it. It removed every self-doubt of Sam's future I had.

"How may I help you?" The woman at the front desk asks.

"Sam Puckett's office," I reply, tugging at my trench coat.

"Number 275 on the second floor."

"Thanks." I smile and head towards the elevators.

Her office was the last one on the right. I open the door quietly and sneak my way in. Sam's focus shifts from the paper work to me.

"Hey honey," she gets out of her chair and walks towards me. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you." I hand her the bag.

Sam looks in. "Aww, White Candy Clusters! Wow, what else could you do to be more amazing?"

"This," I take off my coat, watching her jaw drop.

**A/N: Ok I'm stopping this chapter right here. I wonder what Carly was wearing underneath her coat to make Sam's jaw drop? What do you guys think? Let me know and check back here next week to see if you are right. Oh and just to let you guys know, the next chapter will have a special M rating. So if you don't like Rated M things then I guess you won't like the next chapter. Here's a hint why it's Rated M, it continues on the last part. Lol. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here is the new chapter and like I said before this is a special Rated M chapter. There is a pretty hot scene in here so if you don't like that kind of things then I can only say don't read on even if this is a great chapter. **

I liked, no wait, I loved the expression that invaded Sam's face. It was one of perversion, desire, worship, and awkwardness mixed into one colossal expression.

"Carly! What are you doing?" Sam asks not taking her eyes off the Victoria's Secret lingerie I had on.

It was a ruffle stain baby doll dress with a glamour plaid color, ruffle-trimmed open back and matching ruffled panties with a front bow detail. I picked it up before I came here to give Sam a little bombshell. And to be honest, I was surprising myself. I would never do anything like this before.

"What, you don't like?" I coil a strand of hair while pouting my lips.

"I like it. A lot," Sam shutters, "But this is an office. A very important office."

"So."

"So?"

"Oh come on. It's not like you never did anything risky before Sam."

"Yea. But I'm not an adolescent anymore! God, Carly what the fuck is the matter with you?"

Her words hack through me like a knife ripping through a steak. Tearing out my heart like a hunter tearing out the heart of its prey.

I pick up my jacket and put it back on, covering myself back up. My eyeliner running down the sides of my face having their own race with my tears.

"I guess I though the old Sam was still alive. But now I know she's dead." I walk towards the door. "Don't come home tonight. You left me before, and now you're doing it again." I hang around for a minute, part of me hoping Sam would run up to me and clinch me. She never does. Sam made her choice. With one quick open of the door I was gone.

"Maryse! Maryse!" I shriek out in the living room like a woman processed. "I know you're here! Face me!" I march up the stairs and into my room. Plopping down face first on the bed, I feel the burning sensation of spanking new tears under my eye lids.

There is an object sticking out from under the bed. Pulling it out, I identify the hardcover book with the picture of a cartoon bear. It was Sam's favorite book.

Boogey Bear 3: The Return of Boogey Bear.

I stroke the cover with the tips of my fingers. I go back and reach under the bed wondering what else I could find. It was a bag from Mall-Mart. Pouring the contents on the bed, I soon found me in a mound of Fat Cakes.

"They'll never take me alive." I mutter to myself. The words that Sam use to say seemed so isolated now.

I snuggle deeper into the mattress, covering myself with the blanket. Tearing the package of one of the Fat Cakes, I begin to read, remembering a time of cheerfulness.

The time must of gotten to me. Just like the sleep that taken over me. I wipe the sleep out of my eyes. My vision still blurry, trying to get them adjusted.

Sam was sitting on the bed. The Boogey Bear book in her hands, and now was surrounded in a graveyard of Fat Cakes wrappers.

"Hey." Sam rubs my legs through the covers.

"Hey yourself." I reply unemotionally. "What are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep. You look so gorgeous when you do." She tries to sweet talk me. I knew there were an abundance of sweet talking words she would use.

"Really?" I feel my heart dissolve in her hands. "Thanks. But I'm still pissed at you."

"I know." Sam lies on one shoulder and rests her head on my arm. "And I'm sorry about what happened earlier. But I do wish at times I was a kid again. Where we had no cares in the world. When everything was easier."

I turn over so I was on my back, looking up at Sam's eyes. "It can still be like that."

"How?"

I take her hand with mine. "Believe. If we just believe that anything is possible."

"I'll do whatever you say." Sam starts kissing my hand and makes her way up my arm. "I just can't stand having you angry at me. I would rather kill myself then to live my life with you hating me."

A bitter feeling stuns my spine, making me lose feeling all over my body. Sam pets me behind the ears in a way that makes it sophisticated.

"You ok?" Sam lies on her stomach and presses her chin on my chest.

"Sam, you remember the first time we had sex?" I bite into my lower lip.

"How could I forget?" Sam closes her eyes and smiles, showing off her teeth.

"Tell me about it."

"You don't remember?" Sam frowns.

"I remember. I just wanted to hear you tell me." I lie.

"Ok." Sam plays with the band of my tank top. "We were making out. Right here. We were skipping school because Spencer was out of town so we had the whole house to ourselves. I was playing with your tank top, like how I'm doing so now." She giggles. "Trying to get a peak of some Carly cleavage."

"You could have asked to see them." I lean back to give my breast a bigger look.

"Well somebody was being stubborn." Sam sticks her tongue out at me. Then giving the space between my breasts a sudden lick setting off combustion inside me.

"Go on."

"So, I slid my hands up your shirt and beneath your bra," Sam continues the story as she does what's she is saying to me. "And begin playing with your nipples."

My breath becomes petite and far between. I grab her hands and heave them off me. "Sam…"

"Yes?"

"You think…I don't know…treat me like this is our first time?" I look down a little bit embarrassed since this is the first time we will have sex.

Sam cups my chin with her palms. Giving me an answer without using words but with a supple kiss. "Ok," she mouths mostly with only a tiny sound coming out of her voice.

Out tongues intertwine with each other. My hands slithering up and down her back like a snake in the grass. Finally stopping at the edges, grabbing the ends on her shirt and pull up.

Sam cuts me off and stands up off the bed. A bulge forms in my throat. "Something wrong?" I asked with anticipation.

She didn't answer, but only turned on the stereo, playing a soft hip-hop beat. Sam starts rocking her hips to the music. Turning around while pulling up her shirt, first showing the smooth surface of her robust stomach then over her head, tossing the shirt to the floor.

"Oh my God," I let out, sitting up straight, my back leaning against the headboard.

"You like what you see, baby?" Sam asks so seductively that her voice alone was making me hot for her. I nod my head with a smile so vast that it could label me as a pervert. "Then you're going to love this."

"Oh, really?" I cooed to her.

"Really." Sam turns so her back was facing me. Her thumbs pulling down the edges in a leisurely, suitable matter. Inch by inch, the pants got closer to the floor, showing off uncovered skin. Until, finally, the pants were on the floor and the scene of Sam's firm bare ass was in my vision. Only being covered by an insignificant piece of red cloth from her g-string, it left little to the imagination.

"How's that?" Sam asks giving her ass a shake.

"Wonderful," I blubber out, starting to strip myself.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Sam gives herself a little spanking before ripping off her bra and panties, then jumping into bed. Our naked bodies tangled up, our lips making contact with whatever body part it touches.

I drag Sam under me. Her forehead already covered with sweat, only to be licked cleaned by the tip of my tongue. The sweet and salty taste of sweat and Sam teased my taste buds. Making them beg for more. Not wanting to make them wait, I leave a trail of kisses on Sam. Starting from her lips, down over both of her breast, licking, biting, and sucking on them until she was in tears.

"Oh…Carly!" Sam wined. Spreading her legs as I bury my face in-between them. Her lips flooding with wetness as I try not to drown. Her juices running down my chin.

"Mmmm….so good." I lick my lips and begin to work her with my fingers.

"FUCK YES!" Sam yells before flicking her tongue at me. Her hips grinding into my face. "Eat me baby. Eat me like I'm the last piece of ass you'll ever get." Sam demanded with an indication of a slutty tone in her voice.

I give off an evil grin and ram my tongue inside her. That did it. Her body began to shake. Her breaths short. Her voice cracking.

"Y--- Yes….Ca….Car…ly!" Sam stops and catches her breath. Running her fingers through my hair, she pats me on the cheek. "You're next."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is a special gift for you. I hope you enjoy and I may post one more chapter up today but if I don't I hope you all have a safe and Merry Christmas! **

I extend myself out on the bed, wiping the sweet off my face. Sam crawls on top of me. Resting her head on my chest.

"That was incredible," I sighed wrapping my arms around her.

"Of course. You were with me." Sam says, giving herself a pat on the back.

"Someone seems high on themselves." I pet her behind the ears.

"Hey, what can I say? When you're good, you're good." Sam was sounding preposterous.

"Sure. But I'm still angry at you."

Sam shoots her head up. Her eyes filled with panic. Her lips trembling as she fights for words to say. I already know what she is thinking without her speaking.

"What? But you just forgave me!" Sam was now freaking out. Speaking gibberish.

I run my hands through the ends of her hair. "I'm just messing with you."

"Oh, I knew that." Her frown turns to a smile of pure self-assurance. Like the smile of a kid waking up Christmas morning. And speaking of Christmas.

"So, did you get my present?"

Sam nods. "Yep, and I promise you're gonna love it. What did you get me?"

"No, I'm not going to tell you. Keeping secrets is one of my greatest traits." I was telling myself more than Sam.

Letting out a deep breath, Sam cuddles deeper on me. I reach over and cover up us with the blanket. Protecting us from the cold that I know that would be coming.

"Night." I speak softly in her ear.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok here is one more chapter. I read some of your comments and decided to post one more chapter up since it is Christmas and all. So I hope you all enjoy this last chapter I'll post today and maybe another one Saturday after the "Christmas Rush" Enjoy and once again Merry Christmas!**

It was December 24, Christmas Eve. The snow was falling gradually around me as I walked down the street. Spencer told me he would give me a ride but I decided to walk. I had a lot to think about.

Classic Christmas songs played through the hidden speakers, as I looked around Donald's Jewels. Not a lot of customers were around and with all the jewels around, it would give a thief scratchy fingers.

Donald, a short, pudgy man in his mid-forties with sandy grey hair walks up to me. "How may I help you?"

"I'm Carly Shay. Here to pick up a gift." I answer him.

"Ah, Carly Shay. Your item just got finished. Be right back. I'll go get it." Donald walks into the backroom.

Pasting the time, I chose to take a look around. My eyes scanning everything from earrings to necklaces. Ranging from different sizes to prices, I don't think I'll be coming back here anytime soon.

"Anything I can help you with?"

I begin to turn around. "No, I was just—you!"

"What?" Maryse smiles. "No welcome back?"

I close my eyes and shake my head, hoping my mind was playing tricks on me. They open back up. She was still there. I do it again. Nope, she was still there. Ok, one more time. It's like they always say, third luck's the charm. This time I open my eyes slowly.

"Are you going to do this all day?" Maryse chuckles and folds her arms.

Fuck, I struck out. "Ok, welcome back. But what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you. Call it your two minute warning." She said matter of fact.

Come and get me? I liked it here. I loved it here. Yes, there were times I hated being here. But hey, you tell me one relationship that didn't have a bailout plan.

"I'm not leaving." I stood my ground.

"Carly, a glimpse is an impermanent thing. You have to go back." Maryse stands her ground.

I was ready to pull out the big guns for this war. "Why? Why do I have to go back? I have a life here!"

"Carly," Maryse tries to interrupt. I stop her.

"NO! You have to stop coming in and out of people's lives and fucking things up." I see Donald come back with a small black box. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going home. To my family, my friends, and Sam. My girlfriend."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all had a great Christmas! Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the short chapters (Like This One) but I have a good reason why. I'm sad to say but the story is coming to an end soon. That's why I have the short chapters. I'm trying to make the story longer for you guys. But don't worry. I'm already thinking about another Cam story. This time each chapter is going to be from either Sam or Carly's POV. And I promise this one will be a little bit longer. I don't know if it will be as good at Calling You and The Holiday Girl, even though I said the same about this story and you guys love it, but I will have it up soon. Now enough of me talking and on to the story. Enjoy!**

"Merry Christmas, Carly." Spencer greets me as I walk down the final part of the stairs. Spencer, Sasha, and Sam were already up and sitting by the tree. This time it was an authentic tree and not a bogus one that Spencer made.

"Good morning, honey." Sam brushes the hair out of my eyes, "Merry Christmas." She kisses the tip of my frosty nose.

"Merry Christmas," I say tenderly, trying to keep my eyes open. I didn't get much sleep last night.

"Ok, let's open presents!" Spencer exclaims, setting off a giggle from Sasha. "Sasha, this is from me."

"Thank you," Sasha replies, taking the wrapped gift from her boyfriend.

I didn't pay that much attention of everyone unwrapping their gifts. Yesterday's exchange with Maryse was playing in my mind.

"You're going back." Maryse told me. "You have to go back."

I thought I had to learn a lesson before I can leave? It doesn't feel like I learned a lesson. But maybe I have but just didn't notice.

"Oh my god," Sam breaths out, breaking me out of my trance. I look down, seeing the gold string going around with a diamond heart in the middle. "Carly, I love it so much! Thank you." Sam hugs me then goes back to gazing at the necklace.

"You're welcome." I rest my hand on her knee cap and give it a little rub.

"To Carly, from Sam." Sasha reads off the box. Giving it to me, I look at the small square box.

Pulling off the red ribbon, the green wrapping paper fell off showing a black box. Popping up the box, there, inside was a gold ring with a diamond in the center.

"Sam, it's wonderful." My eyes met hers. In front of me. Down on one knee. Asking me the question that gives her full ownership.

"Carly," Sam began, "Will you marry me?"


	14. Chapter 14

My eyes couldn't take their sight off the ring that rested on my finger. Sam asked me to marry her. And I said no.

Just kidding!

Nothing in the whole universe could take the elation out of my life right now. Not even that bitch Maryse. I know that's not pleasant to say about an angel, a term I'm using loosely, but I'm engaged to Sam damn it! Do you know how many nights I dream about marrying Sam?

Sam kept brushing her hair. Her hair setting off a glow with every caress from her hair brush. Her eyes looking into the mirror, shimmering back to her. I know she's looking at me. She's telling me by the way she is smiling. Giving me view of her bunny teeth. I'm the only person that can see them.

"Mrs. Carly Puckett. Has a nice sound to it, right?" I sighed, setting my hand down.

Sam drops her hair brush down on the dresser and comes on the bed. Sitting with her legs folded, Sam hugs the teddy bear she brought with her.

"Yea." She agrees. "But I think Mrs. Samantha Shay sounds a lot superior."

"But you purposed to me. That means I take your last name. I'm going to be your wife."

"True. But I'm done being a Puckett. I want to start life as a Shay. Besides, I'm going to be YOUR wife." Sam pokes me on the chest. "See, even Mr. Boogey Bear agrees with me." Sam hides her mouth behind the bear and repeats what she just said in a cavernous voice.

"Ha," I snicker. "No matter how adorable that maybe, a teddy bear won't decide our predicament."

"Ok, Mr. Boogey Bear. You have to go back." Sam sets the bear back on the dresser.

You have to go back. Oh god! Why did she have to say that? Everything was going excellent. Now I'm cheerless. Now I'm never going to know what life is like being married to my Sam. Unless.

"So I was think----"Sam's declaration doesn't get finished. This could be due to the fact that my lips were pressed against hers. "Whoa mama! What's that for?"

"Let's get married!" I cry out.

"We are."

"Now!"

"Now?" Sam looks at me in skepticism.

"Did I stutter? Is there an echo?" I look around.

"No, it's just everything you are saying is coming so fast." Sam rubs her temples. I can see the amalgamation on her face.

I place my hands with hers. "I know it sounds crazy, but come on. Let's do it. Live life like there is no tomorrow. There is a small wedding chapel a couple miles away."

"I'm not getting married at some hole-in-the-wall wedding chapel." Sam shakes her head.

"Come on. I'll buy you Fat Cakes." I let out the bait.

"Tempting, but no." She wouldn't give.

I get close to her. My lips just inches from her ear. "I'll let you cover me with Fat Cakes and let you lick me clean."

"I'm game."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all are doing well. Here is the last chapter I will be posting. I hope you all enjoy! Sorry it's short. **

I can't believe we are doing this. Yes I know this is my idea and everything, but it's still pretty astonishing.

I looked out the window, watching all the houses pass by. Each one the same. Each one with neon red and green lights attached to the roof and deck.

Sam kept her eyes to the road. Her knuckles turning a pastel shade of white as she grips the steering wheel stiff. Sam doesn't really say much to me since we left home.

"I still don't comprehend why we couldn't bring Spencer and Sasha." Sam keeps on telling me. "It would be polite to have them with us."

I want to tell her why. Why we couldn't wait and bring Sasha and Spencer with us. Why we had to get married now and not later.

"It's hard to explain." I tell her. "But I have this feeling that if we wait something bad may happen."

"Like what?" Sam glances over at me then back on the road.

"I don't know." The roads where clear and the sun was starting to rise up. The peaks of rays making the sky above us a violet field.

I rest my head back and close my eyes. "Sam."

"Yea."

"Are you happy?" My voice crackles at the word happy. Like it was a new word to me. That I never knew what happy was until I came here.

"Of course. Are you?"

I open my eyes and look over to her. Looking at her silhouette traced out in the morning glow. "I am now." A smile takes over my face. Sam smiles back at me. Her hand reaching over and touches mine. That was the final time I saw her smile. The rest is all a blur.

The sounds of tires screeching tore through my ears. The sharp sting of shattered glass sliced up my body. The crumbles of metal covering me. Then the worst of all.

"CARLY!" Sam screams. Only once. My eyes open to see her beautiful face gone away. Being replaced with cuts and blood. Her body lumped over the steering wheel. I didn't need anybody to tell me her condition.

Tears poured down my face. "I'm sorry."

For the second time in my life, Sam was gone.

**A/N: Well that was my last chapter…of 2008! Don't worry I'll post a new chapter next year. Which sadly will be the final chapter. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. I'll be starting my next story soon. Until then I hope you all have a great and safe New Year! See ya in 2009!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey everyone and welcome to the year 2009! I hope everyone had a great New Year's and didn't party too much. As a new year begins sadly a story must end. Welcome to the last chapter of The Holiday Girl. Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story and keep track of it. I didn't think I could write another great story after I did Calling You but you all made me feel like I did. But don't worry I'll have a new CAM story up soon and this time I'm going to be doing it in both Sam and Carly's POV. One chapter will be Carly and the other will be Sam. Well enough of hearing me ramble on and on to the final chapter. Enjoy!**

"Sam," I whimper out. My eyes still close with pain running throughout my body. I feel the sheets around me. The soft cotton touching my skin like a new layer for my body. I roll over and feel around. Nothing. It doesn't' surprise me since Sam's dead again. Only this time I saw her die. Why couldn't God take me with her?"

My eyes open. The world around me a haze. I wipe the sleep from my eyes and look around. No doctors, no nurses, no machines, nothing. This was no hospital. It was my room.

My old room.

I shoot up and look around. My head snapping back and fourth. Making sure this was my old room. Everything was where it was. I'm crystal-clear this is my room. Climbing out of bed, I gaze at the calendar.

November 27, 2008.

I'm back. Maryse sent me back. Maryse sent me back. I look at the date again. November 27, 2008. The day I found out Sam killed herself.

Throwing the blanket off me, I bust through the door. My head filling to the threshold of detonation with hope and fear of the events that are going to happen.

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

My feet bouncing off the wooden stairs with so much might that I was waiting for my feet to bust through them.

Finally getting off the final part of the stairs, I scurry towards the edge of the couch.

Spencer was slumped over. Like how he was before. He lifts his head up, his eyes red from crying.

My heart beats faster, "What's wrong?"

"It's Sam," he began. No. Please no. "She kicked me in the groin!"

NO! It cant' be! Sam can't be…..what?

"She kicked you?"

"Yea. For pie." Spencer groans.

"Where is she?"

"She ran up stairs."

I turn and sprint back up the stairs. This time putting a fracture on the last step. Sweat covering my face and hair. I didn't care. All I cared about was going to see my Sam.

Finally reaching the final floor, I walk into the same room where we filmed iCarly. My heart throbbing as I enter. There she was.

"Sam!" I call out.

Sam jumps and turns around. Her hair tied back and her face covered in whip cream. Her body loosens up when she sees me.

"Oh, it's just you." Sam lets out a breath and goes back to eating the pie. Her mouth moving in little circles in-between bites.

I couldn't take it anymore. Couldn't stand the urge. Moving closer to her, my breath getting less and less. Almost suffocating me.

Sam takes a few steps back, coming to a halt by the car seat that Spencer made us. Clutching the plate to her chest, Sam shakes her head. "Don't take my pie away. Please let me keep it."

I move closer to her. My face only inches from hers. "I don't want your pie." Wait, I do want her pie, just not the one in her hands.

"Good." Sam puts another mouthful of pie in her mouth. "Then what do you want?"

Here goes nothing.

"You." I cup my hands on the sides of her face and thrust my lips on top of hers. Getting some of the pie in my mouth. Spencer's home made pie tastes so much better coming off of Sam.

I let go of my clutch and step back. Sam swallows the pie and licks her lips. Her face looked of pure rage.

"I'm sorry. I've shouldn't of done that." I look at her then at the floor.

"You're damn right you shouldn't have done that!" She exclaims.

I feel like crawling up in a hole and die.

"You never kiss me with my mouthful and try to steal my food. And if you're going to kiss me, do it like this."

Sam tilts me over and kisses me, like how they do it in the movies. Her tongue wrestling with mine. Making all the guys that I've kissed seem like zilch to me. Putting me back up, our mouths banish from each other but our hands still together.

"So now what?" Sam's the first one to speak.

"I don't know. Wanna go to the Groovy Smoothie?" My fingers tickle the insides of her palms.

"Miss Carly Shay, are you asking me out on a date?" Sam says like an embarrassed teen girl.

I smile. "Sam, will you go out with me?"

"YES!" She shrieks.

"Let's go." I take her by the hand and lead her down the stairs. Our movements becoming one. I tell Spencer that we were going out. To bad that he doesn't know we were actually going out.

Stepping out in the hallway I notice Maryse standing at her doorway. I give Sam a quick kiss and tell her I'll meet her downstairs.

"That's so cute. I guess you learned your lesson." Maryse leans against the wall as I walk up to her.

"You can say that. So, why is Sam alive? Not that I'm mad that she is. But she killed herself." I fold my arms.

"Well, you can say this is your second chance. Second chance to learn, second chance at love, and a second chance to live life."

Her words danced in my head. "Learn, love, live."

"Now you know." Maryse chuckles.

Her door opens and woman, slightly taller than her, with brown hair and brown eyes, walks out holding a baby girl. She looks at me and smiles.

"Hi," she says to me. "Sam, where did you put the baby's bottle?"

Sam? Her name is Maryse.

"Next to Miranda's teddy bear on the floor." She answers. The other woman nods, smiles at me again then goes back inside.

"Sam?" I question her.

She smiles at me. "You better hurry up. I don't like being left alone with Lewbert."

"Thanks. Thanks for everything. Sam."

"Don't thank me. Your love done all the work. Good bye Carly."

"Bye."

She walks into her place, closing the door behind her. You know what; I'm going to enjoy this life.

**The End **


End file.
